The Horror
by Boys-R-US
Summary: AH! The horror of completely random short stories!
1. Halloween I

Hello! I'm back~! Heehee. Anywho these stories will just be random crap that comes out of my head. I won't kill anyone this time!

* * *

"What are you doing, Usagi-san?" Misaki stared at the older man, who happened to be dressed in a full vampire costume. A long black and red cape tied around his neck, a smart black suit with red a tie covering his incredible form, and blood red contacts in his eyes. Fangs even protruded from his sinful lips.

"I'm dressing up for Halloween, Misaki." The man replied as if Misaki had asked him the most stupid question of the day.

Misaki rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and then glanced back at the rabbit. "Halloween isn't for another month, Usagi-san." Misaki said, "Why are you all dressed up now?"

"Inspiration," Came Akihiko's reply as he turned to leave the room, "I'm writing about vampires."

Misaki watched as the "vampire" headed for his study on the second floor. He sighed and continued on with his day. As he was preparing dinner, Akihiko the Vampire emerged from the depths of his study and headed for the kitchen. Misaki kept close watch over the older male as he wandered about the kitchen, acting like he was searching for something. Misaki studied Akihiko's every movement, waiting for the man to suddenly pounce upon him. But nothing happened. Even after they had eaten and Misaki had cleaned the dishes. After dinner, Akihiko had once again disappeared to his fortress of solitude, leaving Misaki alone for the night.

Of course, Misaki was surprised, but he was pleased; he wouldn't be walking around school with a slight limp the next day. Once the sun had set, and a few hours of television had been watched, Misaki decided that it was time for bed. He made sure that the last of his chores were finished, and he turned off all of the lights before heading to Akihiko's room. He fell asleep shortly after curling up next Akihiko's oversized teddy-bear, Suzuki-san. Suddenly, he was jolted from his slumber by a loud _THUMP_ outside of Akihiko's room.

Slightly startled, but expecting it to be Akihiko, Misaki traveled to the door and opened it. He glanced around at the empty hall and the even emptier house below it. Dark and lifeless. Misaki glared into the silence, crossing his arms over his chest. Shrugging it off as hearing things, he closed the door and headed back to the bed. Just as he reached the bedside, there was a loud knock at the bedroom door. Misaki trudged back to the door and opened it again. Akihiko stood in front of the door still dressed in his vampire get-up. "May I enter, my little love?" the man asked.

Misaki was confused for a moment. "Why not?" he asked, "It's your bedroom." Akihiko took a step toward Misaki, forcing the boy to move backward a bit. The "vampire" lifted Misaki into his arms and carried him to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Misaki yelled, "Put me down!" Akihiko roughly dropped Misaki onto the bed. He then straddled the younger male pushing mattress down. Misaki pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to escape the man, but Akihiko pinned him down. Misaki pushed against the man's chest and ran for the open door.

"You can't escape me, Misaki," Akihiko called as the boy ran from him, "I am the prince of darkness."

Misaki darted through the dark house, searching for a secure place to hide. He tried switching on some lights, but his crazy landlord had shut the power off. Misaki slinked into the kitchen and crawled into one of the less crowded cupboards. He waited, hugging his knees to his chest. Soon he heard footsteps heading his way. Holding his breath, Misaki listened. The footsteps stopped just outside of the cupboards he was hiding in, but after a moment, they continued on. Misaki waited a little longer before gently pushing the cupboard door open. He slid from his hiding place and made his way to the living room.

The dark shadows all around him, began to play with his mind, and he was seeing the so-called vampire everywhere he looked. He moved to the back of the house and slipped into one of Akihiko's storage rooms. He was met by the gleaming black eyes of a thousand or more Suzuki-san's. He chose a shelf and moved a large Suzuki-san out of his way, next he positioned himself in on the shelf, and then he moved the Suzuki-san in front of him. He closed his eyes and waited. His wait was short; Akihiko came into the room, and glanced around. Misaki tried to wait patiently, but Akihiko was taking an unusually long time searching the room.

Misaki felt an approaching sneeze as the undusted Suzuki-san fur tickled his nose. He held his breath. _Just leave already! _He thought, glaring at the "vampire" who was still searching the room. Fortunately, Akihiko turned and began leaving the room. As he was closing the door, Misaki could no longer hold in the itch. It had been a small sneeze but the man had definitely heard it. Akihiko glanced around the room before closing and locking the door.

"Misaki…" he said, "You know you can't hide forever." Misaki hugged his knees into his chest as the man roamed around the room. Misaki heard the man's footsteps approaching. Akihiko was just a mere two feet from the shelf Misaki was in, when the boy decided to run for the door. With his arm outstretched he sprinted for the door, but Akihiko's fingers caught his fluttering night shirt, and they toppled to the floor.

"No! Usagi-san! Let go!" Misaki yelled. Misaki felt teeth on his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I told you before," Akihiko replied, "I'm a vampire." The man lifted Misaki up and threw him against a slew of Suzuki-sans that didn't have a place on any of the shelves, frankly because they were too big. His fingers roamed over Misaki's clothed body, before got tired of the brightly colored pajama shirt and tore it from the boy's skin. He rubbed Misaki's nipples, letting them harden under his finger tips.

Misaki moaned leaning back into the soft faux fur on the Suzuki-sans. "That's it, Misaki," Akihiko whispered, "Let your voice be heard."

Akihiko stripped Misaki of his pants and boxers. He kissed the boy's thighs and then bit the sensitive skin, leaving a small red hickey. Misaki gasped and tossed his head to one side. Akihiko's lips found his erection and began to torture it. He reached up and pushed his fingers into Misaki's mouth, pushing down his tongue and catching the excess saliva on his fingers. Akihiko lowered his arm and pushed the wet fingers into Misaki's hole.

Misaki cried out and curled his fingers into the man's hair as he was stretched. A few moments later, Akihiko positioned himself at the boy's entrance and pushed in. He waited for Misaki's muscles to relax around him before beginning his assault. He thrust in slowly at first, but gained speed. Misaki's legs locked themselves around the man's waist and he gave out soft cries and moans with each thrust.

As release approached, Akihiko began thrusting harder and faster into his little lover. "Usagi! San!" Misaki moaned, "I can't – I'm going to!"

"Go ahead." Akihiko rasped. His teeth clamped onto Misaki's throat and he gave a hard final thrust. Misaki screamed as seed spilled out of him and inside of him. He lay in a shuddering mass of sweaty flesh against the Suzuki-sans as Akihiko came down from his high.

After Misaki had cleaned himself and the teddy-bear room, he retreated back to Akihiko's room and crawled into the large bed. He glared at the fake vampire who had deprived him of sleep. Misaki angrily tossed his own body to the opposite side, so he wouldn't have to face the pervert next to him. _What a jerk! _He though to himself. Suddenly he felt an arm slither around his body and pull him close. Misaki's lips moved to form a small smile. He closed his eyes and cuddled closer to the figure behind him. _What a romantic jerk…_


	2. Extraordinary

Terrorist – Ramen 

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled as he roughly pushed open the man's apartment door. "How dare you leave me at school? I waited for you!"

"Ah, sorry," the old man replied, "I got off early today. Didn't you get my text?" Shinobu stared at the floor. He had gotten the text, but he had just wanted to cause a commotion anyway.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to make dinner." Shinobu threw down his bag and headed to the kitchen. Miyagi glanced up from where he stood at his bookshelf.

"I got some ramen at the market on my way home," the man stated, "Why don't you make that?" Shinobu nodded and grabbed the ramen packets from the counter top. A while later the two sat across from each other at Miyagi's small dinning table. Shinobu ate slowly, loathing the silence. He began slurping up the noodles to make the room a bit louder. His eyes flickered over to where Miyagi sat. The older man was staring intently at the boy.

"Can't you keep quiet?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu ignored him and kept slurping his ramen.

"I can think of other things you can do with that noisy mouth…" Miyagi muttered.

Shinobu stopped slurping. He stared up at the older man, whose eyes hinted the sexual innuendo. The boy's eyes widened, and his face turned bright pink. Without thinking he stood and ran to the bedroom. Miyagi was close behind.

Romantica – Neko-chan

Misaki stared down at the costume that lay in front of him. He glanced up at his landlord who sat calmly on his expensive sofa, waiting for a reply. "No." Misaki said bluntly.

"Then I refuse to write anything," the author replied. Akihiko had once again passed a deadline. With both Misaki and Aikawa yelling at him, he decided that the only way he was going to write again was for Misaki to walk around the house dressed as a kitten.

"Let me say it again," Misaki retorted, "There is no way in HELL that I'm wearing this."

"I see," the man said. As he got off of the couch, Misaki took an instinctive step backward. "Then, you'll just have to be naked." Akihiko approached the boy, whose face was already red with blush.

"What? NO!" Misaki shouted. But it was too late. Akihiko's arms were already around him.

Egoist – Nurse

"Are you a total, freaking idiot?" Hiroki demanded as he stormed through the living room once again. Nowaki watched the older man stomp through the house, fuming over a little package that had arrived that morning.

"But, Hiro-san, I thought you wanted to dress-up," Nowaki replied, trying calm his lover.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Hiroki hollered turning swiftly to face the taller male.

"The text you gave me said you wanted to try it," Nowaki explained, holding up his cell phone. Hiroki swiped it from him and looked through the recent texts.

**Sender: Hiro-san**

**Nowa-chan~ I just discovered cosplaying! I wanna try it wit U! U be a DR. and Ill be a Nurse! Xoxoxo~ Luv U!**

Hiroki's body trembled in anger. That damn professor Miyagi had stolen his cell phone again! But Nowaki had made it all worse by thinking that Hiroki would actually send him a text like this. As the older man shook, he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I did want to see you in the nurse's outfit," Nowaki whispered, "But we can still have sex without it, if you're shy." Hiroki began his assault of insults as Nowaki dragged him to the bed room.


	3. Moments

Hey~ Every~Body~! What's up? Guess what? I turn seventeen next week, three days before Halloween. (my boyfriend says thats proof that I'm the devil's child.) Anywho, I'm thinknig about doing a little snip it with cake, and frosting. It's my birthday gift to me! Well, see ya soon! ~Jack

* * *

Misaki could feel his landlord staring at him. He had no idea how far away Akihiko was, but he could definately tell that the author was staring at him. Arms suddenly curled themselves around Misaki's body, trapping him in a warm embrace. "What are doing?" Misaki asked.

"Mmm, Nothing." Akihiko replied. Misaki's eyes found the cieling tiles before he went back to cleaning the dishes in the sink. After a while of being ignored Akihiko released his small lover and returned to his seat on the couch. He watched Misaki dart around the house out of the corner of his eye. Soon, the boy was seated next to him, a copy of The Kan in his hands. Akihiko's arm snaked its way around Misaki's waist and he pulled the boy close.

"Now, what are you doing?" Misaki asked, slightly annoyed that he'd been interrupted. Akihiko was quiet. Sighing, Misaki turned back to his book, unconsiously laying his head against Akihiko's shoulder. As the night dragged on, Misaki left the warmth of Akihiko's body to bathe. When his short bath was over, he went to Akihiko's room.

The novelist was standing near his bed, placing Suzuki-san near his pillow. Misaki moved across the room and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's mid-section. "Misaki?" the man was stunned for a moment, but he turned and put his arms around the boy.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whispered, "I... I lo-lo-love..."

"I know," Akihiko replied, "I know."


	4. New Beginning

It's been two weeks since Nowaki-san and I have been living together. Three weeks since Usagi-san was… killed. Three weeks ago, a plane crashed due to engine problems. On that plane was my lover, Usami Akihiko. 150 people were killed in that crash; no one survived. Nowaki-san's lover was also on that plane, and I met him at Kamijou-sensei's funeral.

You can imagine in the two weeks time we got to know each other… since we live together. But I'm still in love with Usagi-san… I miss him so much. It hurts my heart to think about him, and everything in this giant penthouse reminds me of him.

"Misaki-kun," Nowaki-san called from the other room, "Are you working tomorrow? I was thinking of going grocery shopping for you…"

Nowaki-san is kind… too kind. "Misaki-kun?" he came into Usagi-san's study where I was sitting reading one of Usagi-san's books. "Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry…" I replied, my eyes downcast. He walked over to me.

"Are you thinking about Usami-san again?" Nowaki-san sat down next to me, and put his arms around my shoulders. I could feel the beginning of long crying session starting in the back of my throat. "Don't you think about Kamijou-sensei?" I asked. Nowaki-san smiled.

"Of course I do," he answered, "Hiro-san holds that place in my heart where he'll never be replaced. I know how it feels to loose someone that special, Misaki-kun."

Tears formed in my eyes and escaped over my eyelid. Nowaki-san is kind. He's the only one who understands what this is like… what I'm going through –- No –- what we're both going through.

I clung to him while I cried. Slowly, Nowaki-san took my chin between two of his warm fingers, lifted my head so that our eyes aligned, and pressed his soft lips to mine. I struggled to pull away from him, but his grip just tightened.

Still struggling, I punched his chest. He released me then. "Misaki-kun… I…" Glaring at him, I didn't wait for the explanation.

"What's wrong with you!" I shouted, running for the door, "You can't just do whatever you want! BAKA!" I ran to my own room; Usagi-san's room, and locked the door behind me.

After the door was slammed shut, I sat against it, clinging to Suzuki-san. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Do I know why I'm crying? No… does it matter?

"Misaki-kun…" Nowaki-san's voice sounded from the other side of the door, "I… If you're mad, I can understand why. Please, find it in yourself to forgive me… I'll find a hotel to stay at tonight…"

When I heard his footsteps receding, I opened the door and ran out. "Nowaki-san!" I cried. He turned back toward me just as I reached him and fell into his arms.

"I don't want you to leave…" I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

Why? Why am I doing this? Is it because his hands are large like Usagi-san's? IS it because he reminds me of Usagi-san? Is it because he's so kind to everyone and everything? Is that why I'm letting myself swept away by him?

"Nowaki…san…" he ran his long fingers up under my shirt, playing with my already pert nipples. He had placed me in his lap on the bed I had given him.

"Don't speak… Misaki-kun," Nowaki-san whispered. As he spoke his lips left butterfly kisses along my throat. Nowaki-san's right hand moved down my torso and began gently rubbing my groin.

"You're cute, Misaki-kun," he said while unbuttoning my jeans, and pulling him down to my knees. We kissed, and his tongue entangled with mine. Tears spilled down my face as I embraced him.

Somewhere in Heaven, I could tell Usagi-san was watching? Was he jealous? Angry? Or happy? I couldn't tell. I was hoping that he wasn't too mad at me… for giving a piece of my heart to another man.

* * *

Yeah, I promised I wouldn't kill anybody, but I love torturing Misaki so... And I've always wanted to make these two a couple. Sorry. ~Jack


	5. Book

Hello! It's me, and its my birthday today, so this is my brithday gift to me. I got the idea for this while my boyfriend and I were feeding each other chocolate cake. We spent most of our day together in my parents' jacuzzi, cuz both of them had to work. We celebrated with sparkling grape juice and heavy frosted cupcakes. he kept putting frosting on my nose and then kissing it off. So I called him a perv...which led to other things.

* * *

Akihiko was stunned. He couldn't believe what was laying on the bed before him. A very flushed and aroused Misaki was sprawled out on his large bed covered in chocolate frosting. Misaki was using a small, red rubber spatula to spread the frosting around his body. When he noticed his landlord staring at him, he dropped the spatula. "Usa..gi-sa..n" he moaned. Akihiko quickly made his way to the bed. His shirt was flung across the room as he crawled onto the bed.

"Misaki..." he whispered, his fingers embracing the boy's cheek. "What is all of this?"

"I wanted... to do something special for you," Misaki panted, "Since you work so hard." Akihiko smiled and passionately kissed the young man. His tongue slipped from Misaki's mouth and traveled down to the boy's chocolate covered nipples. Misaki moaned loudly, unable to surpress the hot arousal that was building inside of him. "Oh... AH!" Misaki cried out, "Usagi-san..."

Akihiko's fingers found the boy's erect member and began ferociously teasing it. Misaki cried out, feeling his orgasm rising in the pit of his groin. "No..." Misaki moaned, "Not...yet."

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, "You don't want to cum yet?"

The boy panted a bit before replying, "I want to cum with you inside of me..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Misaki shouted tearing his lover's latest Boys' Love novel in half. He stormed upstairs to where the author of the porno was working in his study. Misaki nearly kicked down the door to confront him. Akihiko barely moved from the spot on the floor where he lay nearly dying, but Misaki didn't notice. "OI! BAKA-USAGI! WHY DO YOU KEEP WRITING THIS GARBAGE? WHO WOULD WANT TO READ IT?" he yelled.

Misaki through the two halves of the book, unintentionally hiting the dying man. Akihiko grunted and slowly rose off of the floor. Misaki's heart skipped a beat as he realized what he had done. "What was that?" the author demanded, his low voice filled with the venom of annoyance. Misaki gulped and swiftly turned on his heel to run away. He knew he would be caught and throughly punished, but there was a chance Akihiko might faint before he could catch him. Of course, by the time that Misaki had reached the stairs, are arm was snaking its way around his waist.


	6. Halloween II

Hi~! It's me again! This is titled Halloween, because this is what happens after Halloween. Enjoy~! ~Jack

* * *

Shinobu glared at the various, brightly colored candy wrappers that stared back at him from the tabletop. He was feeling the nausea from the sugary treats he'd received from his parents and college girls. He'd eaten them all after seeing the text Miyagi had sent him.

**Shinobu-chin, working late. Can't pick you up. Sorry. ~Miyagi**

How dare that old man promise him a wonderful night and then work late? Didn't he care about Shinobu's feelings at all? The idiot was probably with that stupid "assistant professor." Shinobu had to admit he had brought this on himself.

He was the one who had eaten those chocolates in a jealous rage, and now he was going to suffer for it. Shinobu laid his head against the table and held his middle, hoping the sugar pain would subside. Just as his pretty eyes closed, he heard the lock on the door unlatch. His eyes opened slightly as Miyagi walked into the kitchen.

"What on earth you doing up this late?" the man asked, his fingers searching through Shinobu's hair. Shinobu jumped up and threw his arms around Miyagi. He held the man, his grip tightening when he thought Miyagi was pulling away.

"Were you lonely?" Miyagi asked, amused at the way Shinobu's ears had already reddened. He captured the boy's face between his palms and forced Shinobu to look at him. "I was lonely," he whispered. Their lips locked in a passionate, almost desperate kiss.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned, "I want you." Suddenly, Shinobu felt a dizzy and strange tingling enter his torso.

"Wh-What is it?" Miyagi asked, slightly afraid of the strange face his small lover had on.

"I'm going to throw-up!" Shinobu groaned. Miyagi yelped and quickly pushed the boy toward the bathroom.


	7. Seven Sins I

I got Shinobu and Miyagi's story from my crazy friends. Misaki ad Akihiko's story is from what happened when my boyfriend told me he hated how I slept with so many stuffed animals. And Nowaki and Hiroki's story is what my boyfriend and I do on Saturdays, when he sleeps over. Well, the next four will come later. When I don't have a huge history/english project to do. You guys heard of Bo Burnham? Talk about dreamy. Anywho, enjoy~! ~Jack

* * *

Lust

Miyagi could hardly move. He'd just received a text from his little terrorist who was supposed be in school. The text came with a picture of Shinobu lying on Miyagi's bed dressed in nothing but his tight briefs. The test read:

**Want U so bad. Come home soon ;) 3**

Miyagi almost smacked himself. He quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket. The professor's day would be hell if he couldn't get that image out of his head. Soon, Miyagi's day was filled some distractions. Around his first break, he checked his phone again. Another picture message was waiting for him. This time the picture showed Shinobu with his boxers in his hand and he text read:

**Gonna start w/o U.**

Miyagi instantly thought of the boy masturbating on the bed his legs spread wide, and his erection just begg-No. Miyagi couldn't think like that. The rest of the day would not be ruled by this little this terrorist and his perverted, sexy body. Again, Miyagi received another picture text. This time it was around lunch. In the picture, Shinobu was sprawled out on Miyagi's sofa, his naked lower half cut out of frame. One of his hands was also out of frame, giving the beholder a clear image of what the boy was doing. The text read:

**My hand's getting tired.**

The final straw. As soon as Miyagi got home Shinobu's ass would be his. Unfortunately, as the final bell of the day rang, the dean of the college announced a last minute curriculum meeting. Miyagi could feel the vibrations in his pocket from his phone. While his superiors weren't looking, his quickly flipped it open and read the new picture message. The picture was of Shinobu laying contently on the bed with his eyes closed. The text read:

**U missed it. **

Envy

Akihiko could no longer stand it. Seeing his Misaki's smiling face next to that imposter. What could be even more irritating than seeing the boy curled up around this thing, happily oblivious to the anger that his lover felt? Misaki suddenly let out a sigh of content and cuddled closer to Akihiko's rival. That was it.

Akihiko moved from where he sat and approached the two. He was about to yank the thing out from under his Misaki when the boy's angelic features caught his attention. Would the man dare disturb his precious boy just because he was jealous of a toy? Not a chance. Smiling to himself, Akihiko gently stroked Misaki's hair. The boy's smile grew slightly and he nuzzled the giant bear. "Usa…gi…" he whispered.

Akihiko Slowly trudged back up the stairs to his study. He had originally come down to attack the boy, but after seeing him snuggled up to Suzuki-san, Akihiko had lost interest. Misaki would escape this time, but as soon as Akihiko was finished working, the boy would be his. And they'd make a mess of the entire apartment; that was something Suzuki-san couldn't do.

Sloth 

Nowaki enjoyed the days that he got to sleep in. He especially enjoyed them when Hiroki had off work, and they would lie next to each other for a few extra hours. Sure, it could be considered lazy, but Nowaki didn't care. As long as he got to cuddle that adorable body, he would be happy.

His arms gently tightened their grip on Hiroki's mid-section and he moved closer to the other's back. Nowaki lightly kissed the back of his older lover's throat. He snuggled closer, resting against the other's shoulder.

Hiroki would die before admitting he loved sleeping in with Nowaki. Everybody loved just plain sleeping late. But Nowaki made it a fuzzy tingling feeling that flowed throughout your body for hours. Hiroki always pretended to be asleep, but he would feel all of the little kisses Nowaki would give him.

Nowaki's hands suddenly shifted and tightened their grip. Hiroki shivered a bit, but held in the urge to smack the younger man. When Nowaki left butterfly kisses down his neck, Hiroki nearly lost it. Well, so what if got caught? Nowaki wouldn't care…Hiroki closed his eyes and leaned into Nowaki's back. Maybe today he'd go back to sleep.


	8. Seven Sins II

Hey~! So I got these ideas mostly from my twissted head, and love for chocolate and kinky wierd sex from my boyfriend. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it. It took me forever to write, cuz 1) my sister kicked me off of the computer, and 2) my boyfriend's a distracting bastard. But I love him... Well that's all for now. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the next chapters, let me know, cuz I read all my reviews(i don't know why), and I love receiving messages. ~Jack

* * *

Wrath

Hiroki had a bad temper. It wasn't hard to figure out. He yelled at the slightest annoyances. He would throw things and hit things. His temper turned him into something he wasn't. But Nowaki didn't mind; there were plenty of other times that he was cute.

Nowaki just wanted Hiroki to be more open, so that he wouldn't get pelted with books and other large items. Nothing could be done about Hiroki's temper. From the stories Nowaki had heard, Hiroki had been angry even as a child. That really surprised the tall young man; he thought everybody changed over time.

Nowaki was unconsciously staring at the older man from across the dining table. "What the hell are you looking at?" Hiroki demanded.

Nowaki, caught off guard by the question, abruptly asked the question with the first thing that came to mind. "Hiro-san is cute."

Hiroki turned bright red, stood, and slammed his hands on the table. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SAYING EMBARASSING CRAP LIKE THAT?" Without waiting for an answer he ran from the room. Nowaki quickly followed, apology already taking shape in his head.

Avarice

Ryuichiro loved to push his secretary around. He loved the way Kaoru paid so much attention to him. That made him a little spoiled. "Asahina," Ryuichiro called, "I'm hungry!"

Kaoru's dark eyes stared at the man for a moment. "What would you like?" the man asked. Ryuichiro's face turned slightly red and he almost shuddered under that predatory gaze.

"Uh… I don't care," Ryuichiro almost lost his train of thought, "Anything."

"Well, then," Kaoru moved toward his employer and leaned on the desk, staring into Ryuichiro's eyes. "May I suggest the house special?"

Ryuichiro gulped. "H-house special?" he whispered. Kaoru smirked and removed his tie. He would soon have Ryuichiro on the desk screaming for more, like the greedy little slut he was.

Vanity

Miyagi wasn't really vain. Sure he liked to check in the mirror every now and again for a gray hair or another wrinkle, but that didn't make him vain. Shinobu hated it. He hated the way Miyagi would stand in front the bathroom sink stroking his hair and prodding at his face.

"Come back to bed," the boy ordered, watching the older man comb through his hair with his fingers.

"Just a minute, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi retorted. His eyes were fixed on his reflection, endlessly searching for a flaw. Shinobu rolled his eyes and wrapped the blankets around him. He snuggled into the mattress and waited. When he didn't feel the warmth of Miyagi's body return, Shinobu uncovered himself. "Miyagi!" the boy shouted, "Get away from that mirror or I'm going to smash it!"

Miyagi rubbed his head and sighed. He returned to the bedroom, and sat next to Shinobu. Shinobu hugged the man's waist. "Vanity is a sin," the boy whispered.

"Shut it," Miyagi replied, "I'm not vain. They curled up in the bed next to each other once again. Miyagi glanced at the sleeping boy and then at the mirror in the bathroom. No, he wasn't the least bit vain… or so he told himself.

Gluttony

Misaki loved making sweets. He loved eating them just as much as making them. Maybe that's why his mid-section had stretched by three inches. But Akihiko didn't seem to mind. He loved the extra Misaki. It gave him more to hold on to.

Of course, there were draw backs to having such a sweet tooth. Misaki would eat so much he'd get sick, and sometimes his sugar cravings made he'd say things he'd regret later. And Akihiko would use Misaki's chocolate weakness against him (especially when the author wanted the boy). The pervert even wrote about their chocolate encounters in his BL novels.

Misaki, currently in the kitchen, was baking again. This time it was a cake for his little nephew's birthday. Takahiro had invited Misaki and Akihiko to Mahiro's birthday celebration. Misaki had offered to bake the cake. As the time flew by, Misaki suddenly realized he'd made enough batter for at least three cakes. Deciding not to waste a lot of it, he gave the cake three layers. But that still left him with a lot of chocolate batter.

He glanced around the house for a moment before he took the leftover bowl of cake mix over to the couch. He greedily licked at the chocolaty treat, his pink tongue slurping at the spoon and spatula in an almost sensual way. Akihiko suddenly appeared behind the boy. "Are you enjoying yourself?" the author whispered.

Misaki nearly jumped out of his skin, the spatula slipping from his fingers and landing on his pants. "Aw, look at what you made me do!" The boy whined.

Akihiko came around the sofa, grabbed Misaki and threw him over his shoulder. With his free arm he carried the bowl of batter. With everything he needed, Akihiko headed for his bedroom. "I'm going to show what kind of punishments little gluttons get."


	9. Convention

Hello everyone! It's me again. I did get a suggestion for a story from one of you, but I'd apperciate more... otherwise I've got the wierd ideas from my friends. Thanks for always reading! ~Jack

* * *

"No," Akihiko said.

"Why not?" Misaki demanded, "Why?" The boy's arms were crossed over his chest, as he glared at the author, who sat calmly on the sofa. The man was rejecting a request that Misaki go to an Anime convention, where Ijuuin-sensei was featured, with his friend, Toudou.

"I don't want you anywhere near that other author." Akihiko replied.

Misaki scoffed at him. "Well, it's too late," he retorted, "I've already bought the tickets."

Akihiko grumbled. Anything that Misaki bought by himself was precious… Akihiko couldn't take it away from him. Sighing, the author stood and moved toward Misaki. The boy took a step backward.

"I'll let you go," Akihiko said, "But at a price." Akihiko's arm slid around Misaki's waist, and he kissed the boy. Misaki started to protest, but Akihiko was already dragging him to the floor.

* * *

The anime convention was fun. Misaki and Toudou both had the time of their life. Though there was a bit a awkwardness when Toudou saw Misaki and his landlord, who had insisted on coming, kiss outside of the bathrooms. Toudou had to admit, the two made a good couple, but he would have never guessed that Misaki was gay. Oh well, he told himself. Their friendship wouldn't be changed. Toudou just hoped he would catch them like that again; he had the strangest feeling that Usami-sensei knew he was watching.


	10. Picture Perfect

This story was suggested by Miko Vampire, who I thank very much. Again if anyone else has suggestions, I will be happy to write them. Thanks to all again. ~Jack

* * *

Picture Perfect

"Usa-usagi!" Misaki fingers gripped the man's silver hair, "We can't… Not here!" Another flash from the camera snapped their awkward position into its memory. Akihiko ignored his lover's protests and continued stroking Misaki's hard member. Misaki had forgotten how many times the camera had flashed, but he was sure the thing was running out.

"Please…" he moaned, "Usagi-san…" The boy tugged on Akihiko's clothing in desperation, as he felt his climax coming. "Not here… People will notice."

Akihiko smirked before passionately kissing the boy, letting the moment be captured by the digital camera. Misaki moaned loudly as his lips were released, and tilted his head back against the wall of the photo booth. "I – Ah! – I'm coming!" Misaki bit his lip to hold in the groan as he cum sprayed out, landing in the palm of his perverted lover.

Akihiko licked his hand clean, and helped the panting boy get his clothing back in order. He leaned out of the photo booth, and grasped their explicit pictures. He quickly hid them in his coat, and dragged Misaki away from their public indecency. Once back at the penthouse, Akihiko stared affectionately at the pictures of himself and Misaki. Of course, when the boy caught sight of what Akihiko was doing, he promptly stole those dirty photos and hid them from the author. Misaki had placed them in a box labeled **"Things to Burn."**


	11. Height Problems

Hello~! I just had this random idea this morning as I woke up next to my boyfriend, went to shower, and found a strange bruise that I hadn't remembered getting... on the lower portion of my body. I won't tell you where. Anywho, I also have wondered what sex would be like if I were really small... like a couple inches or whatever. And this is the birthchild. Hope you enjoy~! ~Jack

* * *

Misaki was warm. His body was fighting off sweat and the cold of the winter night. If he removed a blanket he'd freeze, but if he kept them on he'd boil. Finally, the boy decided it was best to just wake up and let the cold sweat pass. Misaki kicked the blankets away from his body and crawled across the pillow. Wait-across the pillow? Misaki stared at the large pillow, and then at the room around him. It appeared that everything had grown to enormus proportions. But no, Misaki had shrunk. He was now only a few inches tall. Without knowing what else to do, the tiny boy screamed.

Akihiko, a normally heavy sleeper, was jolted awake by a high pitched shriek. He twisted in the covers for a moment, before noticing his lover was missing. "Misaki?" he called. Out of the darkness came a sniffling reply. Akihiko was confused. He could painly hear that the boy was in the room, but he could see no shadowy figures in the dark. Suddenly, he felt a small pressure on his hand. In a second of panic he knocked whatever it was backward and looked at his hand, checking for bites. He looked down to where the thing had landed and spotted a tiny Misaki, sitting on the pillow sniffling softly. Akihiko immedately felt guilty for hurting the tiny boy.

"Misaki," he whispered. His large hand gently scooped up the small boy, and he Misaki close to his face and examined him. "Are you alright?" Akihiko asked when he noticed he hadn't done any damage. Misaki nodded.

"I-I - What's going on?" Misaki sniffled.

"I'm not sure..." Akihiko replied, "It looks like you've been shrunk." Misaki stared down at his body, which was completely naked, since he had shrunk out of his clothes. Feeling exposed and embarrassed under Akihiko's gaze, Misaki quickly covered himself. Akihiko smirked and used his free hand to finger the boy's skin.

Misaki leaned his head back, and moaned involuntarily. Akihiko's index finger rubbed over both of the boy's nipples. Misaki's own hands, which had been covering his small erection, grabbed onto the finger. "St-stop!" he moaned, pushing agaisnt the finger. Akihiko's finger slid downward, and teased Misaki's hardened erection. Misaki panted and and layed back against Akihiko's other hand. His eyes closed as the man pleasered him. A warm, wet tongue suddenly slid against Misaki's hot body. "N-no!" Misaki gasped. The tongue easily teased the boy's shrunken organ, driving Misaki to the edge. The boy came, his load squirting over a small surface of Akihiko's tongue.

Panting, and sweating Misaki fainted in the man's hand, slipping into another deep sleep. Akihiko smiled and layed the boy onto the pillow bext to him. He gently covered the boy's still trembling body with a small part of the comforter. The man stroked Misaki's hair with his finger, watchnig the boy affectionately lean into the touch. Smiling, he too fell asleep.

As morning came, Misaki found himself back in his pajamas, and his regular size had been restored. Perhaps it had all been a dream. A wild, nightmare that Akihiko's Boys' Love novels had bestowed onto him. But Misaki had felt everything... and it had seemed so real. Dismissing it as vivid imagination, Misaki went to the bathroom for a morning shower. As he removed his clothes, he caught an image of himself in the mirror. A finger shaped bruise had formed on his chest, precisely where Akihiko had knocked him off of his hand. Misaki screamed.


	12. Rememberance

Inspired by Miko Vampire and her friend. Thanks again! Love the ideas! ~Jack

* * *

"Usagi-san," Misaki called to the man over his shoulder, "I'm going now!" A hand caught the collar of Misaki's coat and yanked him away from the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akihiko demanded. "It better not involve that twisted senpai of yours."

Misaki shuddered a bit. "I'm going to do a little... shopping with Toudou," Misaki partially lied. "Sumi-senpai's working." Actually, Sumi had the day off and was treating Misaki and Toudou Shinnosuke to lunch, shopping was to follow. Akihiko stared unbelieving into Misaki's eyes. The boy's face turned slightly red and he directed his gaze to the floor. "An-anyway, I'm going, okay?"

Akihiko hadn't released his hold, and instead of letting go, he dragged Misaki away from the door, tearing off his coat and scarf. Misaki shouted at the man, but he ignored it. The author dragged Misaki to the sofa, where he layed him down on his back and confronted him. "You're lying," Akihiko said.

"N-no, I'm not," Misaki's green eyes wandered around the room. Akihiko ran his long fingers up under Misaki's shirt, and swiftly pulled the article of clothing from the boy's body. Misaki gasped before realizing what his lover was doing.

"Stop, leggo!" Misaki cried, "I have to leave! Usagi-san!"

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me the truth," Akihiko explained, his fingers tweeking the boy's nipples. Misaki cried out when he felt the author's tongue on surf over his chest. His pants were beginning to tighten.

"Please, Usagi-san!" Misaki begged, "I'm gonna be late!" One of Akihiko's hands left Misaki's nipples to undone the clasp on his jeans. "NO!" Misaki cried, "I'm sorry that I lied to you! Please, Stop!"

"Tell me the truth," Akihiko urged, his fingers stopping their torment.

"Sumi-senpai's just taknig us out to lunch!" Misaki cried, "I'll call you as soon as we're done!" Misaki's eyes were closed, but now, after the author had stayed silent, he opened them. "Please?"

"You remember what happened last time you hung out with that creep?" Akihiko asked. Misaki blushed. Of course, he knew what had happened last time. Well, actually, he remembered the day after the incident; he happened to be drunk when _it_ had actually happened.

_Flashback: New Year's Eve_

Misaki was drunk, like uncontrolablly laughing, falling over, blurry eyed drunk. Where was the harm in that? Everyone gets drunk around the holidays... right? Now, Misaki was heading down the street, leaning on his slightly intoxicated friends for support. They passed by the bars and shops, until something caught Misaki's eye. He pressed his face against the window of the small shop, his eyes sparkling. "I waaaantt one!" he cried out, pointing to the display case. He and his friends quickly entered the store.

_New Year's Day_

When Misaki woke up, he felt a terrible pain in his lower back, and a throbbing in his brain. His blurred vision carried him toward the bathroom, where he confronted the shower. His eyes were red as he stared at himself in the mirror. As he turned he spotted something resting on the top of his hips. Misaki rubbed his eyes, before study the writing closer. His eyes widened, the pain of his hangover suddenly gone. In bold scripture, just above his ass, the word **USAGI'S **was printed.

Misaki shivered in horror. The pain wasn't from having his landlord screw for hours (though part of it probably was), it was from this tramp stamp. As Misaki stared at the mirror in disbelief, Akihiko entered the bathroom. He smirked when he saw the look of shock on the boy's face.

"You don't remember getting it?" he asked, the sly grin on his face growing as Misaki blushed. "It suits you."

Misaki wanted to hit him - No, he wanted curl up die. What would his brother think? What if his shirt accidentally went up when he bent over, and everyone saw it? What if his friends had pictures - No - What if his _senpai _had pictures? Misaki shivered again. He felt Akihiko's fingers curl around his hips.

_Present _

Misaki blushed at the thought, and suddenly remembered the tattoo on his lower back. "Like that'll happen again!" he shouted. He pushe Akihiko off of him and stormed toward the door, straightening his ruffled clothing and mumbling to himself.

"Misaki," Akihiko called to the boy as he was about to leave the penthouse, "I find another tattoo and I tell your brother _everything_." Misaki gulped and decided that he better refuse senpai's offer to go drinking that night.


	13. Birthday

Inspired by Miko Vampire and the bell collar my boyfriend bought me. God do we have fun with that thing... Anywho, enjoy! ~Jack

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"But it's my birthday..."

Akihiko's lips made a small pout as he pleaded with his small lover. All his extensive, and boring shopping had gone to watse. Misaki crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to give in. "I told you no," the boy said. "Why would ever think I would do something like that?"

"Because you love me." Misaki's face turned bright red as Akihiko spoke. He shook his head again and stalked away from the author, pretending to be upset. There was no way he would stoop so low as to wearing that outfit. Akihiko had gone out and bought a "Play Time" cat outfit: incredibly tight hot pants, a nearly see-through mid-drift, paws for the hands and feet, a cat ear head band, pin on tail(and vibrating tail), and a bell collar with Misaki's name written on it.

Misaki sighed and stared at the unfolded clothing in front of him. He had to admit, it would be kinda fun to try something like that... but, Akihiko would never let him live it down if he said anything. It was better this way... or was it? Misaki was caught between conflicting emotions. It was for Akihiko's brithday... but it would be so embarrassing. Akihiko would be the only one seeing... unless he wrote a BL novel about it. "Oh, this is just stupid!" Misaki grumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" Akihiko asked walking up behind the boy.

"No one." Misaki continued folding the laundry. "What do you want to eat on your birthday?" he asked, attempting to redirect the conversation.

"You."

"Well, you can't have me."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Akihiko's arms wound themselves around Misaki's middle. "Please," he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Please what?" Misaki demanded. Akihiko's arms tightened. He kissed the back of Misaki's neck and breathed in the boy's scent.

"Please wear it."

Misaki sighed. "Fine," he said, "I'll wear it! But only for a little while." Misaki felt wamr leather slide around his throat and lock in place. Instinctively he reached up, accidentally knocking the silver bell that hung from the collar. "What are you doing?" He glared at the author, who wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You said you'd wear it," Akihiko replied innocently.

"I meant on your birthday!" Misaki hollered as Akihiko dragged him toward the bedroom.

"You can wear it then too."


	14. Staring

So, this was inspired by my boyfriend, who gets off by having me watch him when we... do things... like have sex. Anywho, I'm just giving a little love to my favoriest couple. Enjoy! ~Jack

* * *

"Miyagi..." Shinobu whispered his fingers cruling tightly into the bedsheets, "Slower."

"There's... no way I could go slower now," the man replied, thrusting deeply into the high schooler. Shinobu's back arched off of the bed as he shook with pleasure. His eyes closed and he concentrated on the rhythm of their pace. "Shinobu." The boy's eyes immediately snapped back open. "That's better," Miyagi said, "Look at me."

Shinobu kept his eyes locked on Miyagi as they moved. He watched beads of sweat roll down the man throat, to his well delveloped chest. He studied the way Miyagi's hair swayed ever so slightly as they rocked; he even spotted some of the gray roots his lover was so worried about. Shinobu ran his finger's through his own hair and twisted his body a bit. He stared down at the point where he and Miyagi connected. It was so dirty to watch... so erotic... so pleasurable.

"Ah," Shinobu gasped, "I'm going to cum."

"Watch me," Miyagi ordered, "I'm gonna too." They gazed into each other's eyes and moved almost painfully as the pleasure reached its peak. Shinobu shook again, white hot seed spilling out of him, but he did not cry out. He stayed silent, entranced by his lover's eyes. Miyagi came next, though he closed his eyes when he spilled into Shinobu. As the waves died, he pulled out and gently lay on top of the boy. Miyagi laid his head on the boy's chest and felt Shinobu's fingers stroking his hair.

"I love you, Miyagi," the boy said.

"I know," the man replied, "I love you, too."


	15. Surprise

Well, pals and gals, here's the last story. Don't be sad, guys. I promise to write some more. I've got plenty of ideas locked in the "Forbidden" vault of my head. Yes, this has been fun, but it's on to other things. Well, I hope you keep reading! Enjoy~! ~Jack

* * *

"Hiro-san, I'm home!" Nowaki called. He was greeted by the silence of the empty, darkened house. Confused, Nowaki removed his shoes and put his bag against the umbrella cylinder. Hiroki should've been home by now. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki called as he walked through the house, flicking the light switches on the walls. Again, herecieved no reply. It was unusual. Hiroki would've have answered him, even if he was hiding.

Nowaki walked through to the living room and stared down the adjacent hallway. No light eeked out from under the closed doors. Shrugging Nowaki turned on the light in the living room. Maybe Hiroki had gone out drinking. Nowaki would just have to wait. The tall man sat on the sofa and flipped on the Tv. He stared blankly at the screen, not really bothering to pay attention. Suddenly, he heard a thud come from the dark hallway.

Nowaki muted the Tv and listened for the noise again. Sure enough, there was another thud. Nowaki got up, and flicked the switch for the hallway light. He began to panic then, and quickly turned off the light. What if burglars had gotten in and were holding Hiroki hostage? Nowaki braced himself for combat, and traveled to the first door; Hiroki's room.

He easily pushed the door open, but found the room dark and lifeless. Nowaki checked the next door; but the bathroom was also empty. Finally Nowaki opened the door to his room. Nowaki's face turned bright red, and his spine was riddled with pleasurable shivers. His prior worries died.

"H-Hiro-san?"

~End


End file.
